Legendary Duo: ON HOLD
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: Kazumi Ishikawa has never thought about being an idol, until her close rival, Hiroko Kita, tells her about it. Hiroko had no idea what an idol was until her father gave her two tickets to Asami Kurosawa's concert. They both decide to go to Rosewood Academy when they see a concert with the academy's top idol, Asami Kurosawa. Follow Kazumi and Hiroko on their time of being an idol
1. Idols?

**Legendary Duo**

* * *

 **Summary - Kazumi Ishikawa has never thought about being an idol, until her close rival, Hiroko Kita, tells her about it. Hiroko had no idea what an idol was until her father gave her two tickets to Asami Kurosawa's concert. They both decide to go to Rosewood Academy when they see a concert with the academy's top idol, Asami Kurosawa. Follow Kazumi and Hiroko on their time of being an idol.**

 **Kazumi Ishikawa:**

 **Kazumi -** **和** **= kazu,** **美** **= mi, harmony and beauty**

 **Ishikawa -** **石** **(ishi) meaning "stone" and** **川** **(kawa) meaning "river, stream"**

 **Kazumi Ishikawa is a cool-type idol who likes dark jewel tones. Her favorite color is turquoise green or silver. She has a flawless voice and average dancing skills. In school, she is cold to students, but respectful to professors, with a soft spot for Hiroko. Her birthday is June 17, she is a Gemini, and 12 years old. She is also 164 inches tall.**

 **On her appearance, she has waist long blonde hair, which she mostly wears in a flower braid, unless it is a special occasion or she is sleeping, in which she does something different or just lets her hair down. She has blue eyes with green and golden specks. She has sharp feminine features, fair skin, and perfect posture. She also has turquoise green rhinestone nails.**

 **Hiroko Kita:**

 **Hiroko -** **寛** **(hiro) meaning "tolerant, generous" and** **子** **(ko) meaning "child"**

 **Kita -** **北** **(kita) meaning "north"**

 **Hiroko Kita is a cute-type idol who likes pastel colors. She mostly likes light purple or light pink. She has a slightly wobbly voice, but great dancing skills and bright attitude. In school, she is warm, kind, and childish. She often gets in trouble, but Kazumi saves her. Her birthday is also June 17, making her a Gemini and 12 years old as well. She is 162 inches tall.**

 **To her appearance! She has above waist long jet black hair, which she always wears in a braided ponytail, or normal ponytail when she sleeps. She has golden eyes with spots of blue and green. She has cute feminine features, fair skin, and normal posture. She also has decorated nails: light purple glitter nails.**

 **That is a bit about the two protagonists. I will use songs from both Aikatsu! and Aikatsu Stars! It is going to be a bit bad, because I am not knowledgeable about Japan. Anyway, together, Kazumi and Hiroko make the Legendary Duo, as they are known in their charter school. I'll stop talking/writing now and let you just enjoy my terrible story. By the way, Kazumi is the protagonist along with Hiroko.**

-ooo-

Normal POV

Chapter 1: Idols?

-ooo-

Kazumi Ishikawa went running back to my house, not home, because it was never really a home when her true mother and father died, and left me her the care of her _horrible_ nanny. It was the last day of school, and Mother Aki, as she made Kazumi call her, was probably expecting her.

She stopped at a white door and pushed it open. Once she opened the door and got in, she took off her school shoes on the carpet, and picked them up, as to avoid leaving muddy tracks on the shining clean floor.

"Hey. You're late," snapped a voice behind Kazumi.

Kazumi was walking up the stairs, hoping to avoid her nanny for a bit, and winced when she heard her voice.

"Sorry, Mother Aki. Hiroko wanted to talk to me for a bit, so we stopped by a dessert shop."

"It's alright, Kazumi. You know I don't care," said Mother Aki, while adding, "now, I expect you want permission to go to your friend's house for summer? Go ahead… whatever."

"Thank you, Mother Aki," said Kazumi, while running up the remaining stairs to the third floor, where her room was.

When she got in, she firmly closed the door and put everything where it belonged. She put her school bag on her desk, her shoes in her closet, you know. She got her bathing robe, a ¾-sleeve blue knee length floral corduroy dress, grey leggings, black combat boots, and a black flower headband so she wouldn't have to do a flower braid.

She quickly took a bath, put on her bathing robe, and went back into her room to change. She also put her school clothes in the washing room. She changed into her clothes, and put some things in her backpack, not that much because she could easily walk back to her own house from Hiroko's to get stuff.

She ran downstairs and left her house. In about 9 minutes, she made it to the 'Kita Bakery', where Hiroko's house in behind of. Mr. Kita and Mrs. Kita bought a house and made a bakery with ¼ of it.

"Hello, Mr. Kita and Mrs. Kita," greeted Kazumi.

"Oh, hello Kazumi," said Mrs. Kita, always the clumsy one with her lopsided baking hat, and added, "would you like a slice of your favorite lemon bread?"

Kazumi nodded and got her bread. She quickly and gracefully ate it and nodded respectfully to the adults. She got to the back of the shop and walked upstairs to her room. She had visited so many times that she had her very own room now. She put her backpack in her room and went to Hiroko's.

When she got to Hiroko's room, she was pulled in by her rival.

"Hey, Kazumi. Guess what?" asked Hiroko.

Kazumi let out a soft, melodic laugh, "what?"

"My dad gave me and you a ticket to Asami Kurosawa's concert! It's today!"

"Asami Kurosawa? ….Isn't that the top Rosewood Academy idol?"

Kazumi didn't get an answer because she was being pulled outside by Hiroko. They ran together all the way to the train station on got on the first train to the concert, where Hiroko gave Kazumi an answer.

While they were walking to the stadium, Hiroko said, "Yes, and dad bought us two front row seats to her concert!"

About 5 minutes later, they got to the stadium, where they were given an earpiece. They went to their seats, and when everybody came in, the lights turn off and a sole light was placed on a stage, where there was a 16 year old girl with orange hair and amber eyes. Her hair was up in a triple topsy tail up to her thigh.

She waved at the crowd and said, "Everyone, thank you for coming! I'm afraid that I got an unexpected job, so I'll only have time for one song. Are you ready?!"

The crowd was slightly disappointed, but they all screamed 'yes!', so the top idol started singing.

-ooo-

 **Machi no irumi kirari kirarin**

 **Mongen tokku ni sugitero kedo**

 **Ato sukoshi ato sukoshi dake**

 **Konya wa senobi shitai kibun**

 **Atarashii wanpi amai rippu**

 **koode mo bacchiri kimattashi**

Asami's aura appears; dark red hearts and same dark red lace surrounds her

 **Okorareta toki no iiwake yori**

 **Okiniiri hiiru narashi odottetai no**

 **Motto atashi wo mite**

 **Mamma ni wa naisho no otona moodo**

 **Kawaii ja tarinai no**

 **Wagamama ja nakya ne**

Asami does a Cute Flash Appeal

 **Motto kirei ni natte**

 **Minna ni naisho no otona moodo**

 **Osanai jibun wa osaki ni oyasumi**

 **Twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night**

 **Twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night**

 **Twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night, twinkle night**

-ooo-

After the performance, everyone but Kazumi and Hiroko was clapping. They were just in silence, amazed by the performance.

"Kazumi? Do you want to be an idol too?" asked an awed Hiroko. She got a nod in response , and they started going back to the house.

-ooo-

 **Hello, pups! I hope you enjoyed my trashy chapter for a new story! Asami Kurosawa sang a song from Aikatsu! It is called "Adult Mode". That's really all I have to say… for now. This chapter is 1,351 words long, 7,260 characters, and 5,990 letters without spaces. Well then, goodbye!**


	2. Preparation and the Duo's Song

**Legendary Duo:**

* * *

 **Hello, pups. Ready for a new chapter for this Aikatsu fanfiction? This is the second trashy chapter of my new story, 'Legendary Duo'. I also have something to say; even though Hiroko is also a protagonist, most of the attention is put on Kazumi. Anyway, this chapter, Kazumi is going to do her performance, with the song 'Aikatsu Step'. Hiroko will also do her performance and the announcement of who is going to get accepted will come. Next chapter, the people who will get accepted will see who their roommate is, the duo will be starting their aikatsu, and the duo will do a performance together, hopefully. Or maybe Kazumi can do one with her mystery roommate. Can't tell you who she is though… well then, you can read the second terrible chapter now!**

 **-** ooo-

Normal POV

Chapter 2: Preparation and the Duo's Songs

-ooo-

After deciding that they both wanted to try the entrance exam for Rosewood Academy, they went to alert their parents or guardians.

As Hiroko went to tell Mrs. Kita and Mrs. Kita, Kazumi went to her house to see if Mother Aki was there; she was.

"Mother Aki? I want to be an idol. I'm not going back to that private school that you sent me to. I'm going to Rosewood Academy this year," said Kazumi with determination and confidence, when she found Mother Aki.

"Do you want me to stop you, child? Go a- ahead, do wha- what- whatever you want," spoke a slurred voice.

Kazumi sighed in relief, even though her guardian was stuffed with beer. Ever since Kazumi's parents left Aki some money and the rest for Kazumi, Aki spent all her money with her poor friends at the local bar.

Kazumi left her guardian to whatever she wanted to do, and went to her room the pack everything. The Kita's made it clear to her that she could visit whenever she wanted, and could stay for however long she wanted. So, Kazumi already told them, but she planned to stay for the rest of the summer, and then go to the academy with Hiroko.

Kazumi packed everything she owned, like dresses, jeans, shorts, shirts, and some memories like jewelry, framed pictures, books, and the Ishikawa heirlooms. She put everything in her Pierre Cardin Signature Spinner 4 piece luggage and went walking back to her friend's house.

From that day on, Kazumi and Hiroko researched all things about idols, and practiced singing and dancing to Aikatsu Step. Kazumi's strong point was singing, but she was average at dancing. Hiroko was great at dancing, but lacked vocal skills.

The duo learned everything about idols, like the types, brands, active idols and such. Aikatsu Step was the required song for the entrance performance. **(A/N: It is from Aikatsu Stars!)** They had to do all of the steps and lyrics.

-ooo-

2 MONTHS LATER

-ooo-

It was finally time for the Rosewood Academy entrance exam. Kazumi's number was 256 and Hiroko's was 257. The first part of the exam was a written test about idols. Obviously, they both passed it easily.

Next, was the final part; the performance. It was about two hours into the exam, and Kazumi was up first. She chose the 'Turquoise Green Rosewood Coord.'

The coord was elegant, with her favorite color (turquoise green), with dashes of silver. It had a fluffy mid thigh skirt with swirls of silver, and a turquoise green buttoned top with a silver bow on the waist. It also had knee high silver socks with turquoise green high heels and a silver bow on her left wrist, the hand she prefers. **(A/N: Kazumi is left-handed.)**

Kazumi looked absolutely beautiful in the 'Turquoise Green Rosewood Coord', with her usual flower braid. Taking a deep breath, she got her coord and went to the dressing room.

"Kazumi Ishikawa, the moon rises once more!"

She ran in the elegant box, and once she got her coord on, she did a cool pose and appeared on the stage.

-ooo-

 **1** **・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

(This is fun!)

 **Mezase ichiban boshi** **彡**

Kazumi's aura appeared

 **Maru de yume no dance dane**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo**

 **Omou mama ni self produce**

Kazumi did a butterfly flip appeal

 **Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Maho no kirameki glitter**

 **Mejirushi mo mienai kurai yoru demo**

 **Nakama ga ite kureru**

 **Kore kara mo yoroshiku**

 **Idol Katsudo**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chosen**

 **Gambaru kimochi wa shinkokei**

 **Kokoro zashi takaku**

 **彡** **Let's go!**

 **(Kazumi's aura: meteor shower going around her, and crystal butterflies and crystal feathers floating freely above her)**

-ooo-

When Kazumi ended, everyone was silent until the top idol, Asami Kurosawa, and the Rosewood Academy Headmistress, Headmistress Kizaki Rei, started clapping.

"Kazumi Ishikawa… you're an interesting one, you are… hurry up and catch up to me…" murmured the top idol.

Kazumi, meanwhile, smiled her trademark brilliant smile, bowed, and gracefully walked off the stage. When she got back to the lobby, Hiroko was waiting for her.

"That was awesome, Kazumi! How did you do it? Actually, don't tell me, I'm going to beat you!"

"If you say so, you can try. Good luck," responded Kazumi, with an air of doubt for Hiroko.

When Hiroko left, Kazumi wondered, " _was I really that good?"_

-ooo-

Meanwhile, Hiroko was choosing her coord. She chose the 'Light Purple Rosewood Coord', which was just a mid thigh skirt with a crop top with white ribbons.

"Light Purple Rosewood Coord, please be good to me," Hiroko murmured, and ran to the dressing room and to the box. She entered and put on her coord with an awkward pose.

-ooo-

 **1** **・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chōsen**

 **Ganbaru kimochi wa shinkōkei**

 **Mezase ichiban boshi** **彡**

Hiroko's aura appeared

 **Maru de yume no dance dane**

 **Kokoro ga odori dashite yuku yo**

 **Omou mama ni self produce**

 **Hitori hitori chigau kedo**

 **Kosei no hikari wo musundara seiza ni naru**

 **Maho no kirameki glitter**

 **Mejirushi mo mienai kurai yoru demo**

 **Nakama ga ite kureru**

 **Kore kara mo yoroshiku**

 **Idol Katsudo**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nante ttatte seishun**

 **Mada miru mirai e icchokusen**

 **1・** **2** **・** **3 de Aikatsu!**

 **Nando datte chosen**

 **Gambaru kimochi wa shinkokei**

 **Kokoro zashi takaku**

 **彡** **Let's go!**

 **(Hiroko's aura: light purple spots floating around her and light purple lace surrounds her in a circle)**

-ooo-

After the performance, Hiroko was slightly disappointed. She couldn't do a special appeal. " _But Kazumi did it…"_ she thought.

She went back into the lobby where Kazumi was waiting for her.

"What were you saying about your performance being better than mine? Before you started your performance, I watched mine" said her blonde friend teasingly. Even though Hiroko knew she was joking, she couldn't help but frown and look down.

"What's wrong, Hiroko?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. First we'll see the other performances.," responded Hiroko with a forced and fake smile. Sensing something was wrong, Kazumi let the topic go.

-ooo-

About an hour later, all of the performances were done, and the winners were going to be announced. Looking up at the board, the duo saw 10 numbers. One of the numbers was **256** ; Kazumi won. The other was **257** , for Hiroko. They both passed.

The next day, they both brought their luggage and checked in the Rosewood Stadium to see who they would be living with until they passed their seventh year at Rosewood Academy.

* * *

 **Hello again, pups! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'm really proud of Kazumi in this chapter. Yay! Anyway, the butterfly flip appeal is from Aikatsu! Shibuki Ran did it in the early episodes and in her constellation appeal. This chapter was 1,364 words long, 7,716 characters long, and 6,476 letters excluding spaces. That's pretty much it so, goodbye!**


	3. Finding Brands

**Legendary Duo**

* * *

 **Welcome back! This is the third chapter in the story** ' _ **Legendary Duo'**_ **. These updates though! Er… Okay. Anyway, this chapter, Kazumi and Hiroko will meet their classroom teacher and their roommates! Yay! So fun! Not. Also, I have decided that Hiroko will not be a protagonist. Instead, a newly debuting idol, Kazumi's new roommate, will be the protagonist. This chapter, there will be an audition for a new parfait shop. And they have to do it with someone that they don't know! You'll see later. Right now, I'll let you read this chapter!**

* * *

-ooo

Normal POV

Chapter 3: Finding Brands

-ooo-

When the girls brought their luggage to the school, they took a chance to look around. The school building looked like a beautiful castle with rose vines settling easily on the building. The dorm was almost the exact same design, but the castle was a big bigger than the dorms. Other than the dorms, everything was in the castle.

The girls went inside the dorms and pulled out a piece of paper. It had the number of the room they were going to be in. When they looked at the paper, they were surprised to find that they weren't paired together. Shrugging it off, Kazumi bid her goodbye and left Hiroko.

Hiroko got paired off to a girl named Minami Honda. She was a show off who thought she was the best and she had dull brown eyes and red hair. She quickly made Hiroko believe that they were best friends and that she should stop hanging out with Kazumi.

Kazumi got a pretty girl with light brown hair and pretty, bright blue and green eyes. She had a bright personality and a beautiful voice. Her and Kazumi quickly became friends. Her name was Mirai Ikeda.

On to the classrooms, they had a teacher who they called Otome-sensei. Kazumi, Mirai, Hiroko, and Minami were all in that class.

On day one, Otome-sensei told them, "Hello, children. This may be a bit early, but you already have an audition. A new parfait shop is opening and the owner wants a group of two to open their shop and take some pictures. The team will also appear on Aikatsu Magazine and can have a day with Asami Kurosawa. The thing is, though, that you need a brand."

After that announcement, the whole class was in shock. They barely made it to Rosewood Academy! Now they were doing an audition? And they needed a brand? But, they didn't have much time to think before Otome-sensei came back with a box of marbles. Hiroko and Minami got an orange marble and Kazumi and Mirai got a blue marble with hints of gold.

"Hey, Mirai-san!" shouted Kazumi as Mirai was leaving the classroom. They were the last ones in there.

"Yes, Kazumi-san?" answered Mirai curiously.

"Would you like to go to the library to see brands there with me?"

Surprised that the 'Beautiful Blade' asked her to see brands with her, all Mirai could do was nod her head. Kazumi reached Mirai and they walked to the library together. They spent their whole day there, but they both found brands that they like.

"Did you find anything, Kazumi-san? I did. I like the brand called Star Material," said Mirai, breaking the silence they got when they entered the library.

"Yes, I did. The brand Star Throne. The designer of the brand I like and the brand you like are actually sisters. They live together too, you know."

"Really? That's interesting…" responded Mirai. Kazumi nodded and they left the library to go to sleep. The deadline for the audition was the following Saturday.

-ooo-

THE NEXT MORNING

-ooo-

Mirai woke up to the sound of Kazumi's phone. She was looking at an alarm, fully dressed with dark blue elasticized acylic skirt that was up to her knees, grey knee high socks, dark blue ankle boots, a grey fitted sweater top, and a dark blue scarf. She also had her usual flower braid done. Mirai looked at her questionably.

"I'm going to visit Misa Hayashi, Star Throne's designer today. Since Mio Hayashi will probably be there too, you're gonna come with me, so get up," said Kazumi firmly, answering Mirai's unasked question.

Sensing that she couldn't do anything about Kazumi, Mirai got up and dressed in a white tank top with a bright blue knitted white sweater on top, a white knee length skirt, and bright blue ballet flats with white ankle socks.

They went to Headmistress Kizaki's office to ask for permission, and it was granted. Otome-sensei drove them to a peaceful pond with a modest house on the other side. There was no way to get to the house, other than going on a boat, so that's what the girls did. They knocked on the door until a young, pretty blonde with deep emerald eyes answered.

"You two must be idols wanted to get the Premium Rare dress of me and my sister's brand. Come in, come in. I'm Misa Hayashi, but you can call me Misa-san." said the blonde. While she was introducing herself, a pretty brunette of the same age came up to them.

"And I'm Mio Hayashi. You can call me Mio-san. I assume that the blonde likes Star Throne and the brunette mine?" Apparently she was correct, because the young idols nodded.

They went inside of the house, where the sisters led them to a designing office.

"We've both been making a dress, and they look good, but there is something missing," said the blonde sadly. The sister nodded, just as sad.

Kazumi and Mirai looked at each other, feeling bad. Then, an idea popped into the Kazumi and Mirai's head. They both looked at each other again and nodded. They closed their eyes and started singing 'Summer Tear Diary', which was the song they decided they wanted to sing.

 **(Kazumi) Kirara yozora tobasu namida**

 **(Mirai) Aki no seiza made tadori tsuke mae ni motto**

 **(Both) Don kurai warai atte**

 **(Kazumi) Gyutto yakitsukero**

 **(Mirai) Don kurai kono natsu wo**

 **(Kazumi) Ano toki jikan tomatte**

 **(Kazumi) Futari wa tashika ni otagai wo mitsuketa**

 **(Mirai) Ima made no dare yorimo tokubetsuna kankei dayone**

 **(Mirai) Kugatsu ni nareba touku hanarete**

 **(Both) Chigau seifuku wo kiteru no**

 **(Both) Kokora dake naze sakimawari shite**

 **(Kazumi) Mou setsunasa ga afuredasu**

 **(Both) Kirari yozora tobasu namida**

 **(Mirai) Aki no seiza made tadori tsuka mae ni ah**

 **(Both) Futari yozora miokuru natsu**

 **(Kazumi) Atarashii basho demo**

 **(Mirai) Kimi wa kimi rashiku douka**

 **(Kazumi) Don kurai warai atte**

 **(Mirai) Chanto ieru yo ni**

 **(Both) Don kurai sayonara tte**

When they finished singing, the designer sister smiled at them, clapped and led them outside to the door.

"Thanks a lot, girls. You showed us what we were missing. You'll have you Premium Rare dresses by tomorrow. We promise," said the blonde, Misa-san.

The idols left with a smile firmly plastered on their face. Otome-sensei picked them up and they began the ride back to Rosewood Academy. While they were going back, Kazumi put 'Summer Tear Diary' on her phone and plugged in her earphones. She have on to Mirai and put the other on her own ear. They listened to the song many times before they arrived at Rosewood Academy.

It was barely 7:00 pm, but the girls were absolutely exhausted, so they went to sleep. They decided that they would get their coords in the morning and practice for the rest of the week.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Author's Note, again. Yay! This time around, I don't have anything to say, but a few things about the brands. The desiger of Star Throne is the blonde Misa-san. Her sister is the pretty brunette, Mio-san, with Star Material. They share the last name of Hayashi. Kazumi is interested in Star Throne, while Mirai is interested in Star Material. Anyway, the day is Monday, and the audition is on Saturday. Hopefully, next chapter will be the auditions. This chapter was 1,348 words long, 7,574 letters long, and 6,280 characters excluding spaces. Finally, sayonara!**


End file.
